


Bittersweet Punishment

by tangerineprince



Series: Seventeen As Dads [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I love guys - Kim Mingyu, M/M, bro this is seventeen gay but still dad, im not well versed in smut dont kill me pls, jeongcheol smut, ok fluff but can be really smutty as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Seventeen as dads.Wonder how it goes?Well, uh, read.





	Bittersweet Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan as dads, with their son Shin. They love pranking and getting back at each other. Here is a day (or two) of how their relationship goes. (Also cameo by Hong Jisoo yo, he so chill, so ill ok I'm sorry please don't click exit)
> 
> Smut towards the end, just warning ya.

“Papa, I will make lunch for you today!”

Seungcheol turned his head around to look at his son wearing an apron, beaming at him. He gestured Shin to come closer to him, then ruffled his hair. Smiling, he asked sweetly, “What are you going to make, kid? It better be good because I am really hungry.”

“Ramyeon!” Shin grinned. “Shin ramyeon!”

Seungcheol laughed at Shin’s eager to make lunch from instant noodles. He patted his head gently and then told him to go ahead and make shin ramyeon. Shin insisted on doing a pinkie promise first that seungcheol will eat the entire dish he makes. Seungcheol simply laughed saying that he would definitely finish his cute kid’s cooking.

Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

Shin ran back to Jeonghan, trying to suppress his giggles. Jeonghan was busy….well….lying down on the couch when Shin poked Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Did you get Dad’s permission?” Jeonghan asked, getting up from his comfortable position to allow Shin to come closer to him. He picked Shin up and placed him on his lap so that they could cuddle.

Shin nodded. He whispered to Jeonghan’s ear, “I can’t wait till he eats my cooking. Wait till he finds out what we have prepared for him.” Shin snickered deviously.

 _Yep,_ Jeonghan thought. _He definitely takes after me._

Jeonghan stood up, carrying shin to the kitchen counter. He filled the boiling pot with water and turned on the stove. Shin grabbed the ramyeon from the cupboard and handed it over to his dad.

Jeonghan added everything in after the water started to boil. Shin and him shared a look and smirked before shin grabbed the black pepper from the counter. He also grabbed the salt. After passing the pepper to his dad, he started showering loads of salt into the pot.

“This is gonna be awesome!” Shin chirped excitedly.

Jeonghan nodded in agreement and chuckled to himself as he added more pepper to Seungcheol’s ramyeon.

In the blink of an eye, the dish was successfully completed and poured out onto a bowl. Jeonghan grabbed the chopsticks and then took the bowl to the dining table. He gestured Shin with his eyes to call out Seungcheol from the study room.

Seungcheol lazily came out to the dining hall, rubbing his eyes while stifling a yawn before placing his glasses back. He sat down and looked at his pretty son’s dish warmly. Suddenly his goofy smile disappeared when he smelled the ramyeon.

He could feel the spiciness from the fragrance and his eyes were already tearing up. For a second, he met Jeonghan’s eyes and glared at him before returning back to look at his son with a smile.

“Papa,” Shin started. “You will definitely eat it, right?”

“Of course, my dear,” He replied, grabbing the pair of chopsticks and so he started to dig in.

It was like watching a volcano erupting. The moment he forcefully shoved in the ramyeon to his mouth, his face started to get red. The more he easts, the redder he gets. Seungcheol looked at the bowl in exasperation, wanting to stop, but his son was beaming at him and he couldn’t just let down his son’s spirits like that.

Slowly (and painfully), he finished the bowl and requested for some water. When water didn’t make it any better, he grabbed an entire loaf of bread from the bridge and started to munch down.

“Was my dish bad?” Shin slyly asked, giving him puppy eyes and a sad expression. Seungcheol was crestfallen looking at that expression although he knew his son was just messing with him and probably celebrating and dancing around in his mind but he decided to play along with his son’s gimmicks.

“Nah, kiddo,” He answered, after gulping a huge piece of bread. “It was the best dish I have ever tried in my life,” He continued with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Shin raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Jeonghan who also reflected the same expression. They glanced at each other for a moment before helping miserable papa to get rid of the spicy feeling.

* * *

“Why didn’t you say anything, cheol?” Jeonghan asked as he neatly placed the pillows on the couch. Joshua was coming over, bringing them souvenirs from LA. “You didn’t even seem mad.”

Seungcheol chose not to answer but instead gave him a tight smile which only made Jeonghan feel uneasy and dread what could be happening afterward.

They have been married for about five years now but ever since day one when they moved in together. They have been pranking each other and then get revenge for it; it was a never ending loop.

Seungcheol asked, “What was this prank for though? The toy snake?”

Jeonghan threw a pillow at him. “Did you forget what happened last week? You filled my wine bottle with soy sauce!”

Seungcheol grabbed the pillow and rested his head on it. “To think you would use Shin, I didn’t expect that. You never cease to amuse me.”

Jeonghan smiled at his comment and was going to reply him when the doorbell rang. He dashed to the door to welcome his best friend and hugged him tightly.

“Long time no see yo.”

“Long time no see yo, long time no see. Joshua is back in Korea.”

Their silly English phrases made Seungcheol snort. He grabbed Jeonghan from behind and wrapped his arms around him as if to say, _leave your hands off him josh, he’s mine_.

Joshua simply chuckled at Seungcheol expected reaction.

Jeonghan invited Joshua to come in but Joshua insisted that he is in a hurry to go him. His daughter is waiting for him.

“I couldn’t buy much souvenirs,” Joshua apologized, while handing them two boxes of souvenirs. Jeongcheol raised their eyebrows at him in amusement. “So, instead, I thought I could do you guys a favour for one night by adopting Shin for today. Christine would be glad to have a friend to play with when I get home.”

Jeonghan realised where Joshua was getting at and narrowed his eyes at him. But Seungcheol was roaring in laughter, happily agreeing to Joshua’s request. “What happened to our Jisoo?” He asked. “But oh well, I have to punish Jeonghan for something he did anyways and I’m pretty sure Shin would love to play at your house.”

Jeonghan’s ears perked up at the word _punish_. He knew what’s coming.

Seungcheol called out Shin and told him to go with Joshua. Shin was more than happy to since ‘ _Uncle Joshua’s house is really huge and has so many spaces to play around’._

Seungcheol mouthed an _I love you_ to Joshua, who gave a thumbs up in response, before waving goodbye at them. Closing the door, Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan who chuckled nervously.

For a minute, they just stared at each other. Both of them waited for the other to make a move.

And Seungcheol did. He raised his arms to grab Jeonghan.

Then, it was like watching a cat chasing a mouse. Jeonghan started running around the house, trying to get away from power cheol. It was a sight to see the sloth jumping over chairs and tables, hiding behind the counter, then doing gymnastics in the air, all just to get away from Cheol.

But that doesn’t stop the strong and athletic Scoups from catching Jeonghan. He carried him all the way to their bed while Jeonghan kept wriggling to get out his grasp.

“Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan opened his eyes and stared at Scoups. He knows what’s going to happen and his heart is beating slightly with a mix of fear and excitement.

Scoups immediately started to tickle Jeonghan. Jeonghan arched back and forth, trying to get away from his tickles and even kicking the buff scoups away from him.

“I KNEW THIS WAS COMING!” Jeonghan yelled as he pushed away Seungcheol’s hands that just kept coming back to his tummy and tickling him.

What happened next happened in less than a millisecond.

Scoups hover over Jeonghan and tied up his hands with a rope against the headboard of the bed. Jeonghan looked up to see his hands tied up while his legs were being spread out. Seungcheol took off Jeonghan’s pants and threw it across the room. As for Jeonghan’s shirt, it wasn’t removed but a few buttons came off because of Seungcheol’s rough treatment.

“This is the punishment?” Jeonghan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Honey, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to get up from bed for a week.”

“Sounds like a paradise to me.”

Seungcheol chuckled. He leaned forward and whispered softly to Jeonghan’s ears, “Watch me.”

Jeonghan eyes followed Seungcheol who started to give soft kisses from the nape of his neck. He slowly traced over to his collarbones and sucked on that spot while his fingers circled around his nipples.

Jeonghan’s posterior arched back in response to the pleasure. Seungcheol stopped at looked at him teasingly with a smile.

“What are you doing? Continue,” Jeonghan pestered.

“But that’s your punishment.”

“So you are going to be slow and torture me with this?”

“Yes, and you can’t even touch yourself,” Seungcheol smirked in glory until he caught Jeonghan’s eyes twinkle with mischief.

Jeonghan kicked back Seungcheol, who has put his guard down and fell on his back. His hands quickly wriggled out of the rope and immediately tied up Seungcheol’s hands tightly instead.

Jeonghan sat on top of him and started unbuttoning Seungcheol’s shirt. He hastily started kissing, marking his possession from the edge of his husband’s lips all the way to his waist where the belt loop of Seungcheol’s pants stopped him from going down further. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and threw them behind before pumping his fist over Seungcheol’s purple-headed tower that was erect and sturdy and bent down to suck it.

Seungcheol grunted the moment Jeonghan’s lips touched the tip. He desperately wriggled his hands as he preferred to feel Jeonghan’s soft hair while his husband is giving him an amazing head.

Maybe because it’s been a long while since they have done it, Seungcheol was dripping with pre-cum already and just as he was about to warn Jeonghan to remove his mouth, Jeonghan pressed the base of Seungcheol’s manhood firmly.

“W-what are you doing?” Seungcheol gasped, unable to let out the stack piling up inside him.

Jeonghan smirked while grabbing a ribbon and tied it at the base. Seungcheol watched him silently as he slowly explored his fingers around his back hole and widened it to insert the erection into him.

Jeonghan’s spine straightened up and quivered in pleasure. He removed the ribbon and instead tightened his grip around Seungcheol’s cock and started to move up and down slowly.

Really slowly.

“Urgh,” Seungcheol groaned. “How are you doing that?”

“What, moving?” Jeonghan teased him.

“No, I mean, that thing you’re doing. You can control how tight your grip is by your….asshole?”

Jeonghan laughed. “Maybe you should try being the bottom once, it’s fun dominating over your partner.”

“I married a snake.”

“You’re in love with a snake.”

Seungcheol felt a sense of déjà vu where when they first started hooking up. They were arguing about which positions to take and they finally came to a conclusion because Seungcheol challenged Jeonghan whether he could be dominant even if he is the bottom.

Jeonghan accepted the challenge and ever since them, showed him who the master in bed is, controlling and manipulating every over Seungcheol makes.

Here, he is, trying to punish Jeonghan while Jeonghan was simply drowning in pleasure riding his dick. Once again, he tried to wriggle his hands out but the knot was strong disabling his hands to be free.

“Look you can do whatever you want just….just let me cum?” Seungcheol asked, but Jeonghan shook his hand, sneering and simply teased him further by circling his bottom around and doing body rolls at the same time.

It was as if adrenaline rushed to his head, both from the frustration being unable to touch Jeonghan and also the slow and dawdling pleasure he was giving him. He furiously tried to loosen the grip of the rope. Jeonghan simply laughed at him struggling until Seungcheol break open the knot and removed his hands.

Jeonghan’s heart leaped as Seungcheol took over control now, pushing Jeonghan down and thrusting into him deeply. Jeonghan started to stiffen and he thrust into him deeper and deeper and even stifled out a moan.

Seungcheol bent down brushing his lips against his husband’s soft lips. Gently, he fluttered his fingers over Jeonghan’s high cheekbones as if he has never seen it before. He leaned over further and whispered to Jeonghan, “I’m going to make you scream so don’t muffle your moans. Let me hear them.”

His commanding voice sent shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. Jeonghan wrapped his hands around Seungcheol and challenged him, “Make me.”

He surged forward, filling him instantly with one deep thrust. Jeonghan’s back once again arched involuntarily, again stifling a moan, but this time louder.

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan and carried him across the room, pinning him against a wall on the table.  Jeonghan wrapped his legs around his hips and gripped the fencing tightly as Seungcheol thrust into him.

It was heaven on earth.

Jeonghan could suddenly find himself blacking out all of a sudden and when he opened his eyes, everything was blurry around him. The painting they had put up on the wall seemed to be upside down. It was as if the floor was pasted on the ceiling.

He was clearly drunk. Drunk in sex.

Seungcheol kept going at it in a different position and even in that magnificent yet acrobatic position, he managed to find Jeonghan’s favorite spot on the prostate with each penetrating thrust. Jeonghan was losing his grip with each thrust; his arms began to tremble with fatigue and his body is telling him to give out but he didn’t want to. He was so close.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan cursed. Pulling Seungcheol closer, wrapping his hands around his torso. “Fuck me harder. I want to...”

Before Jeonghan could even finish his sentence, Seungcheol thrust harder and deeper. Jeonghan’s fingers clawed at his beloved’s back, leaving cavernous marks dug by his nails.

“Ah, ah, yes, more,” Jeonghan kept chanting. Each word, his vocalizations grew louder and needier with each thrust. His anticipation kept building up and up.

Seungcheol wildly brushed his lips against Jeonghan’s before Jeonghan’s body shuddered as he came. Seungcheol had to strengthen his hold as Jeonghan’s body gave out while Jeonghan involuntarily moaned way too embarrassingly and loudly that for a second; he was afraid the neighbors would complain right now, knocking at his door. He convulsed violently with pleasure, immensely feeling the vibrations pulsating from his core down to his knees.

“W-wait.” Jeonghan asked for a time out to catch his breath. He pushed away Seungcheol to take a break but Seungcheol refused and simply continued thrusting to the now really sensitive Jeonghan, Jeonghan screamed into the night. Seungcheol decided to change their position and moved Jeonghan back to the bed.

Jeonghan released his tired arms that were wrapped around Seungcheol and laid them on the bed, but his legs wrapped around Seungcheol even tighter. His toes curled with inclination when Seungcheol moved slowly in and out.

Exasperated, Jeonghan asked, “When are you going to finish?”

Seungcheol, “Good question, I was thinking in the lines of…..maybe tomorrow noon?”

“Oh, God,” Jeonghan cried. He hated to be dominated but his body was too weak for him to resist. “I’m going to torture you later.”

“Sure,” Seungcheol smirked, amused. “But that’s later.”

* * *

“Daddy, what happened?” Shin asked, surprised to come back home to see Jeonghan curled up in bed, late in the afternoon.

“N-nothing,” Jeonghan stuttered. His voice was really hoarse that Shin started tearing up a little that his father must be down with a cold.

“I’ll take care of you properly, Daddy,” Shin sobbed a little. His hands reached out to pat Jeonghan’s head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Papa Coups came in the room. He picked up Shin and teased him lightly with an Eskimo kiss. “I’ve already taken care of our daddy last night. Properly.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Then, let’s take care of daddy together, papa!” Shin exclaimed, wriggling out of Seungcheol’s grip, jumping to the ground. “I’ll make porridge for you, daddy! You better eat it and get better!”

Seungcheol followed his adorable son, who has assumed Jeonghan was sick, to the counter. Shin eagerly took out the spoons and bowl. Seungcheol took out the pot from the cupboard below the counter when an amazing idea popped up in his mind.

He smirked devilishly.

_Time for another revenge, Jeonghan dear._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I suck at smut, I know, don't judge. I've never wrote smut.  
> I'm sorry (how many times have I said this) pls don't kill me


End file.
